


Phantasies Come True

by starringhowell



Series: Phan One Shots [2]
Category: Avenue Q - Lopez/Marx, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Sad Ending, Songfic, Vday Video References, happy with a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starringhowell/pseuds/starringhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A loose songfic I wrote to the song "Fantasies Come True" from Avenue Q the Musical, with the lyrics changed a bit and Kate's part cut out because Phil is sleeping.)</p>
<p>Dan has always harnessed memories, especially ones with him and Phil. It was near impossible not to--if he didn't keep them in the recesses of his mind, then he might accidentally admit his love for Phil. One night, he thinks he hears Phil talking in his sleep, and he begins to think that maybe Phil feels the same way about him.</p>
<p>!!!Some vday video references!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasies Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song "Fantasies Come True" from Avenue Q when your read this. I hope you like it! :)

I close out of tumblr and then shut my laptop, rubbing my eyes in the now dark bedroom. It’s almost midnight, and I know I should get some sleep, so I lie down completely and close my eyes.

Nothing. I’m still wide awake.

I eventually give up on trying to sleep--there’s too much on my mind anyway. But it sure can get lonely at night, and I find myself wanting someone to talk to. I decide to go over to Phil’s room--maybe he can’t sleep either.

I push his door open quietly, peering inside. “Phil, you awake?”

“Ah, is that a unicorn?”

I chuckle slightly. He's talking in his sleep again.

“No, I'll wear the purple shoes. Huh, who painted the kitten?”

I know it’s extremely late, and my thoughts are beginning to get jumbled. I saw a lot of... _controversial_ stuff on tumblr, and hell, maybe I could even tell him how I feel. People say it's better to just get it out...

“Maybe I should just shake him,” I mutter to myself, approaching his bed.

“I love you, Dan.”

I stop in my tracks. My breath catches in my throat, and my pulse speeds up.

“What did you say?”

“I love your little laugh…”

I almost feel tears of happiness spring to my eyes as my heart soars. It’s too amazing to be true. He couldn’t really…

“Phil? Are-are you awake?”

“Take off your shirt…”

I gasp, stepping backwards in surprise. “Oh Phil...have you been shy all this time? Have we been... hiding from each other? I wonder…”

 

_All those nights I'd lay in bed_

_Thoughts of you running through my head_

 

I run my hand through my hair, instinctively adjusting my fringe and thinking that my mind might be pulling a trick on me. Every night I’d lay for hours, phan tumblr posts swimming through my head and making me wish with every fiber of my being that they were real.

“I know, put my earmuffs on the cookie,” Phil mumbles, adorably oblivious as always.

 

_But I never thought the things in my head_

_Could really happen in my bed_

 

“You look like David Hasselhoff.”

Everything begins to come back to me now, making it almost obvious that he felt something for me, too.

 

_All those years I missed the signs_

 

I remember, back in 2009, the first hug we shared--the second he saw me at the train station, he wrapped his long, comforting arms around me.

 

_Couldn't_ _read between the lines_

 

And the first Phil is not on fire, with more hugs and hand-hearts and lots of jokes that fans don’t understand, but we do. Only we do.

 

_Who’d have thought I would see the day_

Sitting much closer than we had to when we rode on the Manchester Eye.

 

_Where I'd hear you say what I heard you say_

 

Walking through that hospital, and holding hands “because we were cold.”

 

_And now I find, what was always in my mind was in your mind too_

Endless days sitting in Starbucks, sharing a caramel macchiato even though we could’ve each gotten our own.

 

_Who knew?_ (Phandom: WE DID!) _Fantasies come true_

Of course the week at his house, constantly cuddling and watching sad films and three hour breakfasts and...well, more things that “just friends” wouldn't usually do.

 

_And now I see that what I've always dreamed of was meant to be_

 

Sitting on that fountain at the Halloween Gathering, when I was looking at the stars but I knew he was only looking at me.

 

_You and me, me and you, fantasies come true_

Our constant Skype calls, when he would give me those looks that got my hopes up so high.

 

_You and me lived in fantasy, but soon we'll be a reality_

 

Unable to stand it any longer, I walk over to Phil’s bed, gently taking his hand and intertwining our fingers. They fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

They always have. I just haven’t noticed until now.

 

_“I want you to know, the time that we've spent--how great it's been, how much it's meant.”_

 

I wait for a reply, but Phil is sound asleep. The silence is almost painful, but it can’t ruin this perfect moment for me.

 

_Cause now, my love_

When he woke me up and said “Mario!”

 

_I'm getting what I've always been dreaming of_

All of our Manchester days.

 

_So are you, fantasies come true_

 

Avatar in 3D, and sharing our popcorn.

 

_And now, I swear_

The smallest glance from him always makes my heart soar.

 

_When you want me, I'm gonna be right there_

 

And what I’ve always wanted to say to him, but never had the courage.

“I love you, Philip Michael Lester.”

 

_To care for you, and make your fantasies_

“Thank you so much for being a part--the best part--of my life.”

 

_Come true_

The world blurs for a moment, and then I’m back in my bed, groggily staring at Phil’s head peeking through the doorway.

“Uh, hey Dan, buddy, you're talking in your sleep.”

My heart drops to my stomach. “Oh, I thought you were talking in your sleep…”

“No, I was just coming to bed when I heard you. Heh, you're dreamin' is all.”

I try not to let my disappointment show on my face. “Oh.”

“Sounded like a nice dream, though.”

I feel tears pricking at the back of my throat, and my voice cracks as I speak. “Yes, it was a nice dream.”

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Phil.”

I turn to face away from him as I hear the door close, and only then do I let the tears flow.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I hope you liked it :3  
> Anyway ily guys I hope your thoughts and dreams are full of happy phan! :*


End file.
